yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Oogie Boogie
The Wrath of Oogie Boogie is the first Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When five days before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives, Princess Yuna and her friends have to get ready when the time comes. But then, Grogar, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, Shocker (Kamen Rider), and Oogie Boogie has plans to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by recruiting as many villains for the evil events, along with the Goosebumps monsters, any evil monsters. Now, it's up to Yuna and her friends to save Halloween and Nightmare Night and stop the villains before it's too late. Plot The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship The Halloween special begins at the School of Friendship, Yuna and her friends had finished the class and goes off to hang out. Later, they along with more friends are decorating with fog machine, tombstones, skeletons, zombie hands, a werewolf, vampire, ghosts, Ghostbusters logos, Stranger Things items, Monster House items, and Jaws items. After putting up decorations, Yuna and her friends read Goosebumps, Christine, LEGO Hidden Side, and many more scary stuff. Just then, Lloyd Garmadon tells Yuna and her pals that Jack, Parker, Mr. Douglas, J.B., and Spencer the Ghost Dog are coming. Next in Canterlot Castle, Yuna and her family are putting decorations including a witch, spider webs, the fake Christine car, music (from Ghostbusters, Goosebumps, Stranger Things, The Addams Family, It, It: Chapter Two, Ghost Ship (2002), LEGO Hidden Side, and Igor), the Ghostbusters, and Ecto-1. That night, Halloween and Nightmare Night came as Yuna heard the S.S. Antonia Graza was arriving. The next at Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice At Canterlot, it was time for the special extravaganza. Later, it was practice time in the music room to the Halloween music when Rarity and Sweetie Belle practiced. The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains Meanwhile, Grogar was free from his stony imprisonment as well as the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, thanks to the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains and Shockers as they helped other overlords and criminals free from Tartarus and the prisons and gathered at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. They planned to steal the Merged Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, the Medal of Everlasting Life, and many more powerful relics that must never fall into evil hands by reviving Oogie Boogie, recruiting some villains from near and far, and recreating the evil cars, evil trucks and monsters, and take over Halloween and Nightmare Night. With that, Oogie was put in charge of the operation. Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends were getting the party setup. Soon, they've been telling ghost stories scary enough to frightened those for life. The arrival of the guests/Some new friends met up with Yuna and her friends Just as the Halloween and Nightmare Night Ceremony is about to begin, The Addams, Count Dracula, his pack, and Jack Skellington and company make their hosting appearances. In the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer introduce Dennis, Winnie, and Wednesday and Pugsley Addams, they volunteered to try out for Yuna's club. As for Lucy Loud, she always wanted to get acquainted with them. While everyone is enjoying the ceremony, Yuna and her friends showed Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley around. Neighsay and Rain Shine's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move Just then, Chancellor Neighsay and his wife, Rain Shine called in on an emergency meeting. Yuna was shocked that the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Grogar, the Fearsome Five, the League of Villains, and the other villains are coming for the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and many powerful items. So, they must form their own meeting. In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains In the Underground Club, Yuna and her friends must organize a plan to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains from taking over Halloween and Nightmare Night. Meanwhile, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon, Gold Pendant, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess were looking for Yuna to make sure she and her friends are okay. Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains Just then, Yuna and her friends told them about the plan, they got on the Mighty Bus, the Mystery Cart, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), the General Lee, the Pink Vampire Hearse and the Flame Buggy and set off. At a park, Yuna and the others arrived and searching through a fog and mist when they heard Finn, Jake, BMO, Fern, and Neptr screaming as they got captured by the Indoraptor offscreen. Then, Yuna and the others came and found Finn's backpack, Jake's viola, BMO's controller, Fern's grass sword, and Neptr's pie when they encounters a stallion who warns Yuna and the others about the monsters are on the loose, but they already heard that. Suddenly, the League of Villains appears and confronted Yuna and the others about where the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and any powerful items they're carrying, but they refuse and escaped from them on the Mighty Bus, the Mystery Cart, Ecto-88, the General Lee, the Pink Vampire Hearse, and the Flame Buggy. Meanwhile, Eddy, Ed and Edd were in a forest to hide from ghosts and monsters, but they got kidnapped by Princess Black Hole and Nightmare Rarity. Outsmarting the criminals/Some new teammates gave Yuna some helping hands Back with Yuna and the others, they see Soos munching on something but he was possessed by a monstrous ghost when Jack and Parker attacks it with their phones and captured it, turning Soos back to normal. Suddenly, the Fearsome Five appears as they begins to attack Yuna and the others, but Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley gave them a help out to fought the Fearsome Five off as they ran off to the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. Just as Yuna and the others thanked their new friends, the ghosts (including Mr. Nibs) and the monsters appears, but Mr. Douglas, J.B., and Spencer arrived in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 as Yuna and some of her friends got on it, the Mighty Bus, Ecto-88, the General Lee, the Mystery Cart, the Pink Vampire Hearse and the Flame Buggy and flees from the evil spirits and monsters as the chase is on. Finally, Yuna and the others made it to the Golden Oak Library to be safe as Harumi lockdown it. After that, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Emmet Brickowski, Lucy aka Wyldstyle, Rex Dangervest, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Hugo, Rita the Fox, and the rest of their friends were there as they explains that they have to save Halloween and Nightmare Night as Grubber tells Lloyd and the others about Princess Black Hole and Nightmare Rarity captured Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Fern, the Eds, Dino Dude, Forky, Woody, and the rest of his friends. Horrified and panicked, they all were about to surrendered and give up, but Yuna refused and have them show some courage to save Halloween and Nightmare Night not before long they got more help from the Legendary Riders along with some allies from the Kamen Rider series. The plan to take down the villains/Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured Meanwhile in the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Nightmare Moon, Grogar, Bill, and Oogie were furious and enraged in breakdown at the criminals along with the League of Villains and the Fearsome Five about didn't get the magical things, but they came up a plan to capture Yuna and the others. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Yuna tells everyone, everypony, and every creature about to plan to save Halloween and Nightmare Night but infiltrate the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, avoid the spotlights, and evil vehicles, disguised as Nightmare Guards, stop the villains, and imprison them along with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Grogar, the League of Villains, the Fearsome Five, Oogie Boogie, and the rest of the villains and overlords once and for all. So, Yuna and the others got their weapons ready, traps and proton packs to attack, and got ready. Outside the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends had to split up. In a junkyard, Rarity and Sweetie Belle's human counterparts got ready to ambush the villains, but they are abducted by the Monster House (that was possessed by another ghost and goes on a murderous rampage). At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Infiltrate the Nightmare Kingdom Meanwhile, Snowdrop came to her friends and Yuna for her keen hearing. Then, Princess Bubblegum stood by to make ready for the portal. Back at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were imprisoned by the villains and found Finn, Jake, BMO, Neptr, Fern, the Eds, Dino Dude, Forky, Woody, and their friends in other prison cells. Yuna was outside the Nightmare Kingdom, Solarna tells the others the plan about Yuna's rescue as the rest distract the villains on a wild goose chase and disguise as the Nightmare Guards. With quick thinking, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Solarna, Sharon, Gold Pendant, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Lumpy Space Princess found the prisoners and freed them just in time. Hiding from the servants, Yuna and the others teleported the prisoners away from the castle. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Daybreaker, Bill, and Grogar discovers that the foals, children, and the others had infiltrated the Nightmare Fearamid Castle. So, they release the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, and other monsters to chase down after Yuna and the others. Escape from the monsters and evil demons/Exiting the Nightmare Fearamid Castle Just when Yuna and the others makes ready to defeat the villains, the monsters and evil demons Bill Cipher and Grogar summoned were coming as they hide from them, but it was too late. On another chase, Yuna and the others leads them into the cages when they were distracted. Yuna and the others hurried got onto the Mighty Bus, the Mystery Cart, Ecto-88, the General Lee, the Pink Vampire Hearse, the Flame Buggy, and the Flying Ford Anglia and makes the big wild escape chase from the other monsters by getting out of the Nightmare Fearamid Castle like a big roller coaster and reach safely to Canterlot when Luna, Hiro, Celestia, Duck, and the parents and relatives are glad to see their children safely. When Yuna realize that the mission's not over yet, she sank Nightmare Fearamid Castle into Tartarus for good. At the Canterlot Docks, on the S.S. Antonia Graza, Yuna and the others confronts Bakegani, Piranha Yummy, Ubume, Ooari and a couple of other giant monsters. After a while, it sets off the TNT and sunk the ship. Yuna and her friends vs. Oogie Boogie/Turning Oogie to stone After Antonia Graza was sunk, Yuna and the others found Oogie Boogie and begins to battle against him with the help of Jack Skellington. Finally, Oogie was reduced to just a single bug then turned to stone for good. Battling against the rest of the monsters/Four new friends joined the fight Then, Yuna and the others had to battle against the rest of the monsters. Apple Bloom's human counterpart throws the dynamite into the mines and every last monsters explodes while there's still a lot more to take down. Then, Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday, and Pugsley joined the fight. At last, every last monsters were taken down for good. The villains were defeated/Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved!/Ending With the monsters and ghosts gone, Yuna and her friends work their magic to trap every criminals so they'd be brought to Tartarus and any prison, while the former deceased and powerful overlords, including the Nightmare Family, Grogar, and Bill Cipher were turned to stone. Luna was very happy to have Yuna back as they hugged in motherly and daughterly love as Yuna and her friends were respected by all good friends and families, including Dennis, Winnie, and Wednesday and Pugsley Addams. However not all of the monsters were sent to Tartarus the invisible boy manage to sneak away with the statues of the defeated foes back to the Shockers Equestrian base for their next plan in stealing the powerful artifacts. Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will have to get ready before Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives. *The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, The League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine, K.A.R.R., Shocker will escape from Tartarus and the prison, revive Oogie Boogie, recruiting The Storm King, his human counterpart, Slappy the Dummy, and The Haunted Car, reviving The Car, The Evil Truck (from Duel), Happy Toyz (Green Goblin) Truck, the Black Dodge Charger (from Wheels on Terror), and create the Monster House, the Indominus Rex, and the Indoraptor to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night by steal the artifacts. *Dennis, Winnie, Wednesday Addam and Pugsley Addam will make their special appearance with their friends and families. *The Golden Oak Library will be decorated with lots of pumpkins, skeletons, a Frankenstein’s Monster statue, Dracula statue, the Children of the Candy Cornfield, the fog machine, ghosts, spider webs, orange lights and music from Monster House. *Yuna will tell the story of The Library of Terror, Apple Bloom's human counterpart will tell the story of the ghost engine from Duncan Gets Spooked, Nyx will tell the story of The Ghost of Golden Oaks Library’s Scientist and Portal Glow will tell the story of The Haunted Train. *Rarity’s human counterpart won't believe in ghost stories. *Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, Princess Sharon, the Human Mane 10, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Dr. Simon Petrikov and Princess Flurry Heart will escape from the villains and hides in Professor Digitalus’ Museum of Weird and Bizarre but only encounters monsters and ghosts (turns out to be artifacts and dinosaur bones). Songs and Music Scores #Frankenweenie Disney Logo (from Frankenweenie) - Danny Elfman (when the Disney logo was shown) #Brainwash and Go (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) - Julian Nott (when the Halloween special opens) #Tonight we Strike - Bill Cipher (when he begins his evil plans with Oogie Boogie) #The Final Countdown - Europe (when Yuna and her friends make ready for the final battle) Scenes #The Halloween special begins/At the School of Friendship #At Canterlot/Rarity and Sweetie Belle’s keytar practice #The villains’ escape/Reviving Oogie Boogie/Recruiting the other villains #Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories #The arrival of the guests/Some new friends met up with Yuna and her friends #Neighsay and Rain Shine's emergency meeting/Oogie and the villains are on the move #In the Underground Club/How to stop Oogie Boogie and the villains #Yuna’s plan/Searching through the fog and mist/Encountering the League of Villains #Outsmarting the criminals/Some new teammates gave Yuna some helping hands #The plan to take down the villains/Rarity and Sweetie Belle got captured #At the Nightmare Fearamid Castle/Infiltrate the nightmare kingdom #Escape from the monsters and evil demons/Exiting the Nightmare Fearamid Castle #Yuna and her friends vs. Oogie Boogie/Turning Oogie to stone #Battling against the rest of the monsters/Four new friends joined the fight #The villains were defeated/Halloween and Nightmare Night were saved!/Ending Bloopers *Bloopers for The Wrath of Oogie Boogie Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225